


Seeing Harry Potter

by The_she_demons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Description, just testing out how to add works, literally just seeing Harry, this is how tagging works right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_she_demons/pseuds/The_she_demons
Summary: A character description, Harry Potter from a distance





	Seeing Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HP (and isn't that sad)

At first glance, Harry Potter at seventeen is an unassuming person. He is short, standing only five foot five, with wiry arms, knobbly knees, a thin frame and the sort of gangliness that all growing boys seem to have. His head is swamped with an untidy nest of raven black hair and his wide, killing curse green eyes seem to fill the majority of his narrow face, where, upon his brow, sits his famous lightning bolt scar, pale against his dark skin. Often, his tie is loose, his shirt untucked, and his robes are left hanging open. All in all, he looks like your rather typical teenage boy; it is only when one looks closer that one sees the real depth to Harry Potter, more in his actions than his looks. (In motion, he is real.) His thin frame enables him to move swiftly, with light footsteps and an easy grace. His untidy attire is more than teenage sloppiness, but rather a confidence of self that comes from a person who expects, if doesn't invite, stares. This, of course, is only when he is in school; when Potter is on a broom, his demeanor once again changes. On a broom, he is relaxed in way that makes the broom seem an extension of himself, rather than separate from him. And when he duels! Oh, it's like a dance, or poetry in motion; he more often dodges than shields and is quick to dart around his opponent to confuse them. But of course, most people don't bother watching, don't bother looking past the surface; they see only that which they wish to see, and no further. Because to the average wizard, Harry Potter isn't a person, but a summation of Wizarding World hopes.


End file.
